TLS's Flash Fic Fridays - Various Entries
by rubyblue9696
Summary: My Entries for TLS's Flash Fic Friday - Enjoy! - Warning: Over 18 Only Please (You Know Why)
1. Chapter 1

_**TLS's FLASH-FIC FRIDAYS: PICTURE PROMPT 08/09/13 - 08/14/13**_

_**by: rubyblue9696**_

* * *

"Fuck, baby." His lips breathe against hers. "You feel so fucking good."

She whimpers into his mouth, her tongue sliding in gently to touch his own. He has been driving her slowly insane all day. Little touches all through their morning, and now, as they rest tangled together on their bed, his calloused hands continue to do so, languid and unhurried.

She fucking loves when he is like this.

She scoots her hip closer, pressing against his cock and he groans. Edwards loves her ass. Loves to press and rub and tease.

He bites her lower lip and pulls. His fingertips move, sliding up her naked breast, pinching softy at her needy pink nipple.

She's ready to beg. "Please…"

Sinful grin. "What, baby?" He nips her, grinding. "You want this? You want my cock?"

"Yes."

His other hand moves down her soft abdomen, slipping under the band of her delicate panties, rubbing back and forth. Torturing.

She gasps, her thighs spreading wide. But he doesn't give her what she wants. Whispering, he demands, "Tell me, Bella." He pinches her nipple again.

Glistening eyes, she needs him so bad. "Oh, god, Edward…" her tongue moves against his briefly, and then she declares, helpless, "…I love you. I love your fingers. I love your cock." She shifts, searching, her center aching, empty, "Please…please…"

He can resist no more.

He moves his fingers down, sliding over her sensitive clit. He presses and circles her there, then he moves further down to circle her center, her opening, and he groans so low and primal that Bella breaks out in goose bumps all over. "Mmm, you're so fucking wet baby…so hot…"

He leaks and he bites her neck.

Then, he sucks her.

He's going to make her cum all afternoon long.

He loves her.

* * *

_**a/n ...hello dear readers AND REVIEWERS...lol...this is my first one...so...hope you liked it...let me know...love love...**_

**_xxx jess_**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**I know I shouldn't be watching him, but I can't look away."**_

**TLS Flash Fic Picture Prompt 08.30.13 – 09.04.14**

**by: rubyblue9696**

* * *

"Com'er…" It's groggy.

Jesus. Why does he always do this to me?

Trying my damnedest not to glance over my shoulder towards the bed where he lays, I reach for my vanilla rose body lotion and begin to smooth it's awesomeness over my arms and then bend to spread some down my legs.

A low groan. "Mmm, fuck baby…com'er…"

No. I won't do it. They are expecting me to open the shop this morning.

Standing back up straight, I keep my eyes forward to look in my vanity mirror. Big fucking mistake.

I can see him.

Devil's sleepy grin. "I just want a kiss…"

It's instant flushing heat now. "No."

"Oh yeah?" I watch wide eyed and helpless through the mirror as Edward, still sleepy grinning and rumpled in our bed, slides both hands slow like sin down his abs and right into his black boxer briefs, languidly, hypnotically touching himself. His muscles are very distracting. It's not fair. At all.

Blinking away my sudden head haze, I realize I've been holding my breath. I drag a long one in through my nose, but I can't look away from my sexy fucking boyfriend. I challenge, and I know it's futile but I can't help it. "Yeah." It's like subconscious self-preservation or something.

I can see the very moment his eyes challenge back. Strong footsteps sound across the hardwood floor. The next thing I know, my now naked boyfriend is pressing me up against my vanity, taking that kiss he wants and then some. Large strong hands slide around my goose bump covered tummy and down into my own white cotton briefs, touching. Then he pushes them down.

No fair. I am absolutely going to be late.

And, I don't really care.

* * *

**a/n ...mwa...mwa...i am really having so much fun here...thanks to those for the prompt inspiration...it was...um...distracting...lol...love love...**

**xxx jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**TLS Flash Fic Picture Prompt 09.27.13 – 10.02.13**

**by: rubyblue9696**

* * *

She shrieks, almost slipping and falling down as she rounds their tiled kitchen table.

Male laughter sounds, playfully sinister, close behind. He's absolutely going to fucking catch her. And when he does, he's going to show her.

She races in socked feet out of the kitchen and past the stairs. She squeals, feeling his fingers as they try to latch and catch at her shoulder only to grip at thin air.

He's playing with her. He let her go. This is too much fun. She fucking knows.

His girl's in a mood. A challenge-your-horny-boyfriend kind of mood. The kind of challenge she wants him to win. He loves a good challenge, especially then.

She giggles and runs, loving this chase. His running-after-her making her heart race. She laughs and looks back, only to stop in her place. Her sexy boyfriend is not to be traced.

Oh fuck!

Where the hell did he go?

Then suddenly she screams, airborne, "Arg! Edward!" His fine ass now in her face.

He struts slow through their den and over to their plush couch. He flounces her down, landing her on her back. Then he shouts, "You fucking dare me woman?" Large hands fist her shirt at its V-neck. His man-muscles tense. Then he locks stares, and says quiet, "Get ready, Bella. I accept your dare…and win."

Riiiiiiiiiiiiippp!

* * *

**a/n ...another VERY distracting prompt...2ND PLACE WINNER HERE FOLKS...*fistpump*...thank you!…love love...**

**xxx jess**


End file.
